Naruto Season
by LullabyLoveKiss
Summary: The World finally recognizes Naruto for his natural light of inspiration, heroic deeds, and finally bringing peace, so in order to show their respect and love for our favorite blond, numerous people decide to give him the family he's always wanted - even if that means changing their gender for roughly nine months. Warnings - Futa, Genderbending, PWP, Smut, Harem


_**Author's Notes**_ :

\- This story is NOT supposed to be taking seriously. I guess you can classify it as a Smut or PWP story.

\- Male!Naruto (primarily) with some Futa!Naruto and Shouta!Naruto, no Naruto will not be impregnated.

\- The sex will consist of Naruto/Female, Naruto/Male (debating if I should let the male penetrate Naruto or not), and Futa!Naruto/Female, Futa!Naruto/Male

\- Not everyone will become pregnant! I think that would be too weird to have half the World was as a huge family especially the major clans. _Example_ ; Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hana, Tsume, Mebuki, Kakashi, Yamato, Genma, Temari, Shizune, Konohamaru, Yugao, Moegi, and Iruka - are a no go since most of them will be paired with one another.

\- _Minor_ ; Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari, Konohamaru/Moegi, Iruka/Shizune, Kakashi/Hana, Kiba/Karui, Genma/Yugao, Tsume/Gai, Yamato/Yugito, and Kizashi/Mebuki

 _ **Warnings**_ : Futa on Male, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Genderbender, Sexual Content, Profanity, Dirty Talk, Anal, Oral, Toys, Foreplay, Reluctant/Rape, Creampie, Hebephila/Shouta (11-14), Alternate Universe, MILF, Forced Pregnancy, Harem, Femdom, Double Penetration, Bondage/Restraints, Gangbang, Spanking, Blindfold, Cosplay, Drugs/Adrenaline/Aphrodisiacs, 3Plus, PWP, Rimming, S&M, Sexual Harassment, Fingering, Hand Job, Dry Humping, Incest, Solo, Yuri, Abduction, Accidental Stimulation, Animalistic Behavior, Clothing Fetish, Leather, Crossdressing, Depilation (waving/shaving), Heavy Ejaculation, Foreplay, First Time, Affair/Cheating, Gags, Bruising, Closeted Perverts, Erotic Massage, Intercrural Sex (thighs), Titty Fuck, Intergluteal Sex (buttocks), Dark Skin, Orgasm Denial, Body Odor/Smells, Sexual Denial, Scars/Tattoos, Piercings, Pudginess, Slow Sex, Rough Sex, Vulnerability, Wet Dreams, Big Boobs, Lolicon, Big Ass, Glasses, Tsundere, Asphyxiophila (strangulation), Vanilla, Dacryphilia (crying), Yandere, Pegging, Begging, Public Hair, Animalistic Appearance, Big Cock, Biting, Cuckoldism (watching others have sex), and Katoptronphilia (sex in front of mirrors)

 _ **Summary**_ : The World finally recognizes Naruto for his natural light of inspiration and heroic deeds; defeating Akatsuki/Pein, Danzo Shimura, Madara Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki, and finally bringing peace, so in order to show their respect and love for our favorite blond, numerous people decide to give him the family he's always wanted - even if that means changing their gender for roughly nine months.

 _ **Participants**_ (no particular order): _Tsunade_ , _Hinata_ , _Sakura_ , _Anko_ , _Female Sasuke_ , Female Kiba, Female Shikamaru, Female Neji, Tenten, _Ino_ , _Female Haku_ , _Hanabi_ , Tsume, Hana, Ayame, Mebuki, Female Kakashi, Female Inari, Female Konohamaru, _Female Sai_ , Female Iruka, _Yakumo_ , Female Yamato, _Female Suigetsu_ , Female Genma, _Female Gaara_ , Ajisai, _Honoka_ , Temari, _Shizuka_ , _Shion_ , _Mei_ , Sasame, _Tsunami_ , _Mabui_ , Yugao, _Samui_ , _Ryuuzetsu_ , _Kurotsuchi_ , _Amaru_ , Moegi, _Guren_ , Natsu, and _Karin_.

\- The italics mean they will probably end up pregnant.

 **The Master Plan**

It seemed as though everyone was piled inside Tsunade's university-sized office so early in the day, it was barely noon, for Kami's sake! Dozens of voices mixed into a constant buzzing sound which didn't help the headache she was feeling from her latest binge-drinking conquest in the slightest. She could barely make out who was in the room much less their appearance with her cloudy hazel eyes; she had to blink a few times just to regain some of her sight back. Now Tsunade had a fairly short temper, scratch that, she barely had a fuse – it was just one of those days.

"Shut up!" The two small words that were uttered along with the sound and sight of the solid Oak desk being obliterated with a single punch were enough to silence the large group that crowded the university sized office. Most of the occupants of the room had the grace to look embarrassed while the rest seemed to be relieved.

"That's better," Tsunade nodded her thanks, straightening up her form in the seat, "So, let me get this straight," locking eyes with everyone present in the room before she continued, "all of you want to help Naruto repopulate the Uzumaki, Senju 1, and Namikaze Clans?" Numerous nods were her answer, "Can I ask why?"

Tsunade has a good idea, why, but was still perplexed at the sheer number of people in her office. She wanted to hear their personal reasons for such a somewhat random goal, if you could call it that.

"I believe I can provide an adequate response to that question," Neji 2 stepped forward with nothing but confidence and respect radiating from his lithe frame, "Tsunade-san, I believe everyone here and possibly in other countries feel as though Naruto deserves all the love in the World that we can give him," there were numerous sounds of agreement.

Tsunade cocked a delicate eyebrow, "You think giving your bodies as a gift is the right way to go about it? You all know that Naruto hasn't had a family or a loving environment as a child until well into his teens," some of the occupants flinched at the accusation but Tsunade simply sighed and continued, "I get it, you believe you owe him something; for saving your life or someone you cared about, for changing your view of yourselves or others, and so on…" She trailed off and the room tensed in anticipation.

"Lady Tsunade, we understand that our wishes doesn't really make sense to you but to us it makes all the sense in the World," surprisingly it was Shikamaru who stepped up, "What I think it boils down to is that we have given the troublesome blonde our love, loyalty, respect, friendship, and admiration throughout years but we don't think it's enough to show him how we truly feel about him," Tsunade's eyes widened, "So what is one of the three ways you can show someone you really love them?"

"I see," she closed her eyes, "by sacrificing your own life for theirs, to show them your affections with words and or actions…" She trailed off still not getting why they chose to do this of all things regardless that several of them have confessed to the sunshine haired boy in their own ways and everyone present has threw their lives away in order to save him in one way or another.

"Or to give them your body, your purity." Some of the chorused, Tsunade caught some of the blushes on their faces astonishingly the most perceptible was on Sasuke, the color of a tomato if Tsunade wasn't mistaken. Wow, who would've thought? But what else could she say?

"You know I can't give you permission to do this," Tsunade warned, "So, if your little plan backfires don't crawl to me on your knees, crying."

"We're willing to take the risk." Sasuke's voice was soft but powerful, he spoke with years of emotion in his voice. Everyone who truly knew him could tell he was worried, afraid of how Naruto would react but was willing to go through with it in order to tell the blonde how he really feels about him.

"We promise not to hurt him. We promise to love him, to protect him, that is now our ninja way" Ino spoke up, confidently.

"Yes. We know, Sensei," Sakura acknowledge with a small smile and a certain glint in her eyes and Tsunade couldn't help but feel sorry for the brat.

"Do I even want to know what you're planning?" She knew she shouldn't ask judging by the smug looks around the room.

"What's the only thing that can get Naruto to feel at ease?" Hazel eyes widened as her mouth slightly dropped.

"That's so devious! You're using training as a trap!" Sakura smirked while Hinata had a knowing look of her face. Strangely, Tsunade couldn't help but internally snicker at their shrewdness.

"Of course, why did you think the boys disappeared?" Kakashi somewhat taunted as he snapped his little orange book closed, a rare sight indeed, his exposed eye twinkling with mirth. That's when Tsunade noticed Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and the other males had disappeared from the room.

Poor brat, they have you exactly where they want you.

It was then she began to recall how this escalated, this fascination, this loyalty, this love, they felt for Naruto didn't happen overnight, it didn't happen after he defeating Pein or when he along with Sasuke combined forces to stop the Otsutsuki matriarch. It had started years before even though she wasn't present in the village at the time. It was throughout their childhood, into their Academy years and so on, it just took them years to fully realize it and to accept it. Now there was no going back. She knew she couldn't do anything to stop them, they would find a loophole; make other plan, anything to prove their devotion.

But internally, she couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

Naruto always wanted to be noticed, to be wanted and love. He's always wanted to have a family, the bigger the better in his eyes. Now it seemed like his wish was being granted but probably not the way he imagined it. In a way, Tsunade hoped he would accept even though it was a nonconventional way of doing things, but Kami knows Naruto deserves it. Besides, she's always wanted to have grandchildren ….or perhaps children of her own.

. . .

1: For the hell of it, I decided that Minato's mother was a member of the Senju Clan.

2: I freaking love Neji, so of course he's still going to be alive, damnit! On another note, yes Haku survived as well. I think I have a thing for pretty guys with long hair when it comes to Anime but in the real world it's the opposite…I don't know why.

*Who should sleep with Naruto first? I'm leaning towards Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Female Haku, or Iruka.

*If you want a certain scene included then just drop me a line.

*If you want to see Naruto with someone else that is not listed in the participants, I might make your wish come true if you tell me.

*Please take the poll on my profile!


End file.
